Goku Saves Christmas
by Cutegenius
Summary: Oh come on, you ALL knew that one of these was bound to pop up sooner or later...


Disclaimer: The usual, I'm not making any money off this story, I don't own DBZ, But I will Someday! Just you wait and see!  
  
Anyway, this is just a cute 'lil story fer the kids, so it's SUPPOSED to be cheesy.  
  
T'was the night before Christmas, and all through Kame-House  
  
The whole gang was stirring, especially Roshi, the louse.  
  
All were excited, except Goku who asked;  
  
"What's Christmas?"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"What's Christmas?!" Said Krillin with great alarm.  
  
"Geez Goku" he said "Were you raised in a barn?"  
  
"Christmas.." answered Roshi "Is the one time of year, where there's peace on Earth, Joy, and great cheer."  
  
"Why are you rhyming?"  
  
"Just shut up and keep going"  
  
"Christmas.." said Oolong "Means presents and toys!"  
  
And then Puar added.. "To GOOD Girls and Boys.."  
  
(PUAAAAAAAR! *ahem* sorry....)  
  
"That's right" said Bulma in her matter-of-fact-way.  
  
"And they're all delivered by Santa, in his flying sleigh."  
  
All over the world, that journey sounds long,  
  
Whoever this Santa is, he had to be strong.  
  
But elsewhere, we turn our attention now  
  
To The Emperor Pilaf, and his cronies Mai and Chow.  
  
To rule the world is this blue dwarf's plan,  
  
And soon, Santa too, will take part in his scam.  
  
"My plan is perfect." he said "It's almost time!"  
  
"Once I get rid of Santa, the world will be mine!"  
  
"But sir, it's Christmas, can't we give it a rest?" Chow begged,  
  
But Pilaf thought he knew best.  
  
"You idiots!" cried Pilaf.  
  
"With that kind of attitude we're destined to fail!"  
  
"But sir, what about that monkey boy with the tail?"  
  
"Never mind him, he won't stand in the way of our cause,  
  
If we look like reindeer, and the famous Santa Claus!"  
  
And Mai replied;  
  
"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard."  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Pilaf "Not another word!"  
  
And so while the blue dwarf was plotting and scheming,  
  
The rest of the world was happily dreaming.  
  
The Capsule Corp. workers were all tucked in their beds,  
  
Visions of raises danced in their heads.  
  
At Kame-House stockings hung over the fire-place with care,  
  
In Roshi's hopes that new magazines would soon be there.  
  
At Korin tower, Yajarobe dreamed of the meal he just had.  
  
Below, Upa was tucked in with his dad.  
  
In Jingle village, Snow stays up late to mend  
  
A Christmas gift for 8er, her android friend.  
  
No one was aware, that up above out of sight,  
  
Saint Nick was making his famous night flight.  
  
But hiding in the clouds, Pilaf's airship, I'm unhappy to say,  
  
Fired a missile right at that sleigh!  
  
"Ho Ho Help!" Santa cried and he frowned  
  
As he fell a thousand feet headed straight for the ground!  
  
Luckily Goku on Nimbus (don't ask me why,   
  
Maybe it was such a clear night he just wanted to fly)  
  
Heard Santa's calls and with no time to mingle  
  
He flew Nimbus straight down and caught poor Chris Cringle.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Goku with care.  
  
"I am now." Santa said. "But that gave me a scare!"  
  
"That blast was so loud, it made my ears ring,  
  
Oh my, what a mess! Who would do such a thing?"  
  
Goku asked; "But how did you get all the way up here?"  
  
Santa answered; "My sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer."  
  
"Wait a minute, then that means you're Santa!" shouted Goku.  
  
"Huh," said Santa "A bit slow, aren't you?"  
  
And then Santa said "Now I'm all out of gifts, I need a ride home to get more!"  
  
But neither Santa nor Goku knew what was really in store.  
  
Pilaf was still at it.  
  
"Oh what a great trick,  
  
In this outfit I look just like Saint Nick!"  
  
"But sir, we already stopped the delivery, so why the disguise?"  
  
A very good point, that question of Mai's.  
  
Pilaf answered;  
  
"You idiot, you moron, you nincompoop! Hack!  
  
Gifts were already delivered  
  
And we need them back!"  
  
At the North Pole...  
  
"I...It's so cold... I think I'm gonna freeze!"  
  
"I'm not surprised, out here it's below zero degrees"  
  
Then Santa said;  
  
"Now listen Goku,  
  
I have an important favor to ask of you...  
  
The repairs will take quite a while, so if you would...  
  
Go find those crooks who attacked me, they're up to no good!"  
  
"Ok" said Goku, ready to put his strength to the test,  
  
Getting the bad guys is what Goku did best.  
  
Goku hopped on Nimbus and gave it a tug,  
  
Then he flew off in search of this Christmas humbug.  
  
"But where should I start? Maybe Bulma'll know what to do.."  
  
And so to Capsule Corp. is where Goku flew.  
  
And it's a good thing as a matter of fact,  
  
Because Capsule Corp. was under attack!  
  
By none other than Pilaf, in his Santa Claus suit,  
  
With Mai and Chow wearing antlers to boot!  
  
"If you don't want to get hurt.." said Pilaf  
  
"Then do what I say,  
  
Just hand over the presents and load 'em into the sleigh!"  
  
Not wanting to mess with the armed Yule-time scrooges,  
  
The workers obeyed the blue dwarf and his stooges.  
  
"Hey" said Goku "What's going on?"  
  
"Goku!" cried Bulma "Do something Moron!"  
  
Goku saw the fake Santa.  
  
"Huh? How'd you get here so fast?"  
  
Not recognizing the blue enemy from his past.  
  
"I...er.." muttered Pilaf, what could he do?  
  
If he didn't say something, his plans would be through.  
  
"Wait a minute! You're Pilaf!" Goku should have known,  
  
That blue shrimp would try anything to sit on Earth's throne.  
  
"Grr... That's it! You've spoiled my plans for the last time kid!"  
  
And I bet you can guess the next thing Pilaf did.  
  
He threw three capsules, his special loot,  
  
And soon all three bad guys had their own robotic battle suit.  
  
Goku took down Chow with one kick.  
  
Pilaf stuttered "Wh...Wh...Wha-?"  
  
Goku gave Mai a punch, then fired..  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!"  
  
All three robots were destroyed in the blast,  
  
Pilaf was defeated, Christmas was saved at last.  
  
"On Dasher, On Dancer, On Prancer and Vixen,  
  
On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner and Blitzen!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked up to where he had heard the call...  
  
And there was Santa, sleigh and all.  
  
"Goku, there you are, I've been looking for you  
  
For helping me out, I have a present for you."  
  
But even though Goku had been such a good boy,  
  
He turned down Santa's offer, no need for a toy.  
  
"Nah, that's ok, I was happy to help out."  
  
And Santa smiled.  
  
"Now that's what Christmas is all about."  
  
"Christmas is about fighting bad guys and stuff?"  
  
And Santa laughed.  
  
"Well, close enough."  
  
So Santa thanked Goku, and congratulated him on a good fight.  
  
Then flew off saying:  
  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
